1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a filtration system for use in, for example, healthcare applications, and more particularly to a filtration system that includes a filter cartridge assembly having a plurality of distinct fluid flow paths and filter chambers, and still more particularly to, a filtration system that includes a tri-flow filter cartridge assembly and a controller which are adapted and configured for filtering or conditioning three independent fluid sources.
2. Background of the Related Art
Many applications, such as healthcare, residential, or industrial applications, require a fluid or gas source to be filtered prior to use. For example, in laparoscopic procedures the abdominal cavity of the patient is filled or insufflated with a pressurized fluid, such as carbon dioxide gas, to create what is referred to as pneumoperitoneum. The carbon dioxide gas must be filtered prior to its being supplied to the patient's abdominal cavity.
Still further, many applications require the filtration of more than one fluid source. For example, International Patent Application No. PCT/US07/88017 which was filed on Dec. 18, 2007 and published as WO 2008/077080 and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a system for surgical insufflation and gas recirculation to be used in laparoscopic procedures that utilizes three independent fluid streams, which are filtered during use. FIGS. 14 and 15 of WO 2008/077080, disclose a representative system for surgical insufflation and gas recirculation that includes, among other elements, a control unit in connection with a surgical insufflator and a surgical trocar. In the disclosed system, three fluid conduits connect the trocar to the control unit. A separate filter element is provided in each of the three flow paths extending between the control unit and the trocar. The use of three separate filter elements with three filter housings is cumbersome and not desirable in an operating room setting where space is at a premium. Moreover, although the filter elements appear to be identical, in fact, the size and type of filter cartridge used will vary depending on the desired flow properties and conditioning requirements for each flow path. Therefore, there is a possibility that during maintenance procedures, the filter cartridges could be mixed up and improperly placed in wrong housing and flow path. Additionally, when the filters need to be replaced, which in a laparoscopic procedure will be before each surgery, each filter cartridge must be separately removed from within its housing and replaced, which adds to the scope of the maintenance efforts.
There is a need therefore, for a filter cartridge assembly for use in applications such as laparoscopic surgery that is adapted and configured for filtering three independent fluid sources. Additionally, there is also a need for a filtration system that can be used in a surgical environment which is compact and simple to use and maintain.